


Point of No Return (and never wanting to change a thing)

by Maiika, Thisismycanon



Series: KakaObiRin: After Kannabi [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Uchiha Obito, Free day, KakaObi Week 2020, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Top Hatake Kakashi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiika/pseuds/Maiika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisismycanon/pseuds/Thisismycanon
Summary: Obito finds himself yearning at one of the rare times both of his partners are nowhere to be found.  Thankfully, someone arrives home early.  But he has his own idea of fulfilling Obito’s desires.  Then someone else arrives home early.In the end, Obito has no complaints.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: KakaObiRin: After Kannabi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486316
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104
Collections: KakaObi Week 2020





	Point of No Return (and never wanting to change a thing)

This new lifestyle with his old genin teammates would never get old.

Obito would wake most days to find Kakashi out of bed on a mission, and roll on top of Rin. She’d be soft and pliant and willing, like he’d always dreamed she would. And at the end of the day, or sometimes in the afternoon, Kakashi would come home, willing in his own way. 

Obito suppressed the fantasies running through his mind as he looked at the clock from his lonely position at the lunch table. Days where he was the only one without a mission were rough. It would be a couple hours before Kakashi returned from ANBU duties. Rin was pulling a twelve-hour shift at the hospital. For now, it was just Obito...and his hand. He’d much rather wait for someone to share the sensation with. But fight it as he may, his mind drifted back to memories fresh from his morning with Rin, leading to imaginings of Kakashi bent over on their bed, taking Obito’s cock like he had that first time the three of them were together. Kakashi had held out on him since then, nothing more intimate than blow jobs and hand jobs between them, though Obito couldn’t complain about the new heights _those_ were reaching. He had to admit, those books of Kakashi’s were at least good for something. Master Jiraiya would probably have a conniption, knowing his novels were being used as a source of inspiration for satisfying someone who _wasn’t_ a girl.

“I’m home.”

The call from the doorway of their apartment startled Obito. His fork clanged against his emptied plate as Kakashi strolled into the apartment, stripping off ANBU gear as he went, seemingly uncaring of whether anyone was there to greet him. The sandals were already dropped by the door as Obito watched him drop the painted porcelain mask, followed by the armored gloves. By the time Kakashi caught sight of Obito staring at him from the table, he was down to his sleeveless undershirt and pants.

“Obito,” Kakashi acknowledged.

Obito swallowed. Just seeing Kakashi strip off ANBU gear was making him hard. He was in a bad state. It didn’t help that Kakashi kept moving, opening and closing cabinet doors with sinewy muscles, most likely in search of his own lunch. His shoulders flexed with every move, showing off that damn red tattoo that for some reason was a real turn on today. Hell, Kakashi _breathing_ was a turn on. Obito would think he hadn’t had sex earlier that same day with how desperately he needed it now.

Kakashi shot a glance over his shoulder. “Something wrong?”

Obito reached a hand between his legs, blatantly stroking himself beneath the table. “You look good. Looking for something to eat?”

Kakashi raised a brow and tilted his head to follow the movement of Obito’s hand. His expression was unimpressed when he met Obito’s gaze. “Really? Is that the best you’ve got?”

“I’m not trying to _impress_ you.” Obito fumed, tightening his grip as his cock grew heavy in his hand.

Kakashi nodded slowly. “So you just... _expect-_ “

“Aww, it’s not like that!” Obito stomped his foot. This asshole was going to make his hard-on go down if he kept this up. “Why do you have to make this so difficult?”

Kakashi turned from the cabinets with a fistful of something, popping it beneath his mask. As his jaw flexed beneath the mask and something crunched between his teeth, Obito blew out a harsh breath. 

Kakashi raised his brow again. “You’re really in a bad state, aren’t you?”

“That depends,” Obito said, frowning. “Are you going to do something about it?”

“Well…” Kakashi’s eyes creased with a grin as he opened his palm, relinquishing his snack to the countertop. He glided across the kitchen toward Obito. “This is an interesting predicament.”

Obito’s frown deepened. “Kakashi.”

Kakashi came face to face with him as he slid into the seat next to Obito’s. “You know, I haven’t had _my_ turn yet.”

“Your turn to what?”

Kakashi raised a brow before sliding his hand beneath the table, up Obito’s inner thigh, to meet his hand still busy stroking his cock. Obito let his hand fall away so Kakashi’s could replace it. _This_ was what he wanted, the sensation of heat and friction so much better when it was coming from someone else.

As Kakashi slid down his mask and leaned in for a kiss, he murmured, “If you don’t know what I mean, you’ll figure it out soon enough.”

Obito received the kiss, soft and wet and enticing against his lips, while his mind wandered with the possibilities.

“Ooh, a surprise,” Obito murmured into Kakashi’s lips. “Fuck, yes.”

Kakashi’s tongue slid over Obito’s teeth and whirled around Obito’s mouth. The delicious sensation went straight down to Obito’s cock, where Kakashi’s continuous stroking made him painfully hard. Seizing Kakashi by the hair at the nape of his neck, Obito drew him in to deepen the kiss. His heart pounded furiously against his chest as Kakashi pumped him with several strokes that had him moaning and thrusting into Kakashi’s grip.

“Mm,” Kakashi moaned into Obito’s lips, and then against the underside of his jaw as he began working loose the fastenings of Obito’s pants. “Stay still.”

“Still?” Obito panted.

Kakashi unzipped him and seized a fistful of his cock without any fabric hindering the smoothness and warmth of his touch. As Kakashi lowered his head, Obito hissed through his teeth. He _expected_ the sensation of Kakashi’s lips wrapping around him, moist and hot as it was, but the jolt of electricity that ran through his tip and down his balls was a surprise. The sensation coursed through him, too strong and too sudden. Obito jumped off his chair with a yelp.

Kakashi pressed him back down with a firm hand on his thigh and a glare through his silvery fringe of hair. “I said still, idiot.”

Obito growled through clenched teeth. He wanted to rebuke the asshole, who _had_ to know staying still under the assault of that type of sensation was impossible, but couldn’t get a word out as Kakashi slid his lips down, engulfing Obito’s cock in warmth and suction that counteracted the zap of electricity still thrumming through his body, which seemed to _intensify_ the pleasurable feelings of Kakashi’s mouth.

Instead of saying _anything_ , Obito threaded his hands through Kakashi’s hair and pressed his hips forward to deepen the contact. If this was Kakashi’s idea of a surprise, Obito could accept this. He didn’t even have to have Kakashi bent over their bed, as he’d originally wanted. Kakashi’s mouth was more than enough. As Kakashi continued sucking, he lowered his fingers in a gentle sweep over Obito’s balls. Obito _writhed_ at the unexpected touch.

Or maybe more would still be good.

Kakashi caressed Obito’s balls, making Obito slide down to the edge of his seat, wanting to wring his hand through Kakashi’s hair more vigorously. He was so close. He let loose a hoarse cry as he curled in around Kakashi, ready to find his release. And then Kakashi’s fingers dipped _behind_ his balls, finding the sensitive hole - too intimate, too unexpected - between Obito’s cheeks that had Obito letting loose a high-pitched whine and retreating from Kakashi’s touch.

As Kakashi met his gaze from their newly established distance, Obito heaved a quivering breath. “What was that?”

“Your ass, Obito.”

Obito felt himself flush. “What are you doing touching my _ass?_ ”

“Well,” Kakashi drawled, “you don’t want me fucking it without preparing it first, do you?”

Obito clenched his teeth and withdrew further into his chair. “Who said _you_ were fucking _me_?”

“You wanted sex.”

“Not-“ Obito bit his tongue and grimaced under the heat of Kakashi’s unyielding gaze. “Not _that_ kind of sex.”

“So you don’t want me to fuck you.”

“Right,” Obito sighed.

“That’s just as well,” Kakashi said, rising to his feet with a blase air. “I really am exhausted from my mission. I nearly died today, you know.”

“I-“ Obito shook his head. “You nearly die every day. Or kill people. You’re _ANBU_!”

“Either way,” Kakashi said, turning and tugging his mask back over his nose, “I really should get some rest. You can wait for Rin to come home, can’t you?”

Obito stood and worked his jaw, sputtering wordless arguments. Kakashi was actually walking _away_ from him. After getting him worked up, bringing him so close to finishing. It wasn’t fair. It was borderline cruel, leaving him in this state. Rin wouldn’t be home from the hospital for _hours._ Obito would _like_ to wait for her (she’d be more accommodating than Kakashi) but he knew he couldn’t last that long. 

“Kakashi!” Obito yelled, gesturing wildly to his painfully hard cock. “At least finish what you started!”

“You don’t want me to.”

Obito gulped. He knew what he wanted, but now that he knew what _Kakashi_ wanted, he was torn. It wasn’t like Kakashi’s cock could be called small by any stretch of the imagination. Obito felt proud for the way he’d mastered fitting it down his throat; however, he didn’t find the idea of being ripped open by it very appealing. 

On the other hand, he couldn’t forget the way Kakashi reacted when _he’d_ been on the receiving end. The way he’d cried out, the way he’d writhed beneath Obito and then rode him with reckless abandon that seemed _so_ unlike Kakashi’s usually uptight manner, but made the act all the more appealing for Obito. He had to admit, he wanted to understand that feeling. He wanted to feel what he felt. He wanted to know that what he did to Kakashi could drive him as crazy as Kakashi made Obito. If Kakashi could take it, _he_ could take it. It wasn’t fair of him to expect as much from Kakashi and never offer to even try it once. He wouldn’t back down now and leave the opening for Kakashi to call him a coward.

“If you want to finish what you started,” Obito said around the dryness in his throat, “I wouldn’t mind. Just! Just...be careful.”

Kakashi turned, giving Obito an eye-creasing smile. “Of course.”

“I mean it,” Obito said, not believing him and backing away when Kakashi advanced. “If this hurts or feels bad in any way, we’re never doing it again.”

“Uh-huh,” Kakashi said as he wrapped his arm around Obito’s waist and used the other to slip his mask down and reveal plump, smiling lips. 

Obito felt his knees go weak. “Oh, God,” he said to the ceiling as Kakashi began assaulting Obito’s neck.

His erection twitched against the press of Kakashi’s warm body. He felt Kakashi’s hardness growing against his abdomen, too. When Kakashi’s hand slipped between them, down the front of Obito’s open pants, Obito bowed into the yoke of Kakashi’s neck, panting uneven breaths against his shoulder. It felt so good, his touch. Stroking and squeezing, heating and caressing each bulging vein straining Obito’s cock. Kakashi deserved some reward for this. Obito tested his luck, tugging Kakashi’s neckline aside to bare pale skin. He licked up the length of his neck to the shell of his ear. The moan he received encouraged him to continue while Kakashi continued pumping him. He was lost in sensations again when Kakashi’s fingers made their sudden journey, surprising him as that sensitive spot was fondled again. Obito forced himself to relax, to not leap away from the intrusive caress. And then it stopped.

Obito withdrew from their hold to meet Kakashi’s gaze and see his face flushed and glowing. “Wha-“

Kakashi pressed the finger of his other hand to Obito’s lips. “You asked me to be careful. Give me a second.”

As Kakashi turned away, he pulled the shirt off his back and over his head, revealing rippling muscles and planes of scars. As he tossed the clothing aside and loosened his pants, which fell to his hips, revealing the line of his boxers and hinted contours of an ass still hidden beneath, Obito gasped. It was very difficult right now, not recalling how it felt to be inside Kakashi. Not _wanting_ it.

It was only Kakashi’s disappearance from his view that broke the spell of insanity overtaking Obito. Obito was able to give his cock a few pumps before his partner returned with shiny fingers raised in the air and all the lean muscle of his legs bared to his view. Obito’s eyes widened as Kakashi drew near and he realized this was _really_ happening. His anxiety rose as he questioned himself for agreeing to this. Kakashi wasn’t one to be gentle or considerate. He might’ve loved Obito, but he was still an asshole. He would make this hard and fast and _painful._

“Shh,” Kakashi said, raising Obito’s chin with an unexpectedly gentle touch to meet him in a kiss.

Their cocks rubbed together, like liquid heat with Kakashi oiled. Obito moaned and reached down to grasp both of them together, giving a stroke that set his nerves on fire, abated his fears, and drew a heady moan from Kakashi. When Kakashi’s hand slipped around Obito’s ass and between the clefts of his cheeks, Obito didn’t tense the way he expected he would. He spread his thighs, letting Kakashi in. The moist sensation was strange, the finger was invasive. But when Kakashi stroked inside Obito and plunged another finger in to join the first, Obito realized there _was_ something to this side of things. It was a different pleasure than he was used to, a sensation he couldn’t quite describe. The fingers pumping in and out of him rubbed his inner walls and caused a ripple of pleasure mingled with a discomfort that seemed to ebb away with each stroke. When Kakashi withdrew his fingers to plunge them in again with an added third, Obito gripped him by the shoulders and hissed. The stretch - the _burn_ \- was too much, and just when he’d began enjoying things.

“ _Gentle,_ Stupid Kakashi,” he growled.

“Sorry, sorry,” Kakashi said, readjusting with a pleasing stroke of two fingers.

Obito pinched his side for the mistake, in spite of the pleasure he now felt. He was torn between the need to thrust forward and meet Kakashi’s cock with his and the need to thrust backward and feel more fulfilled. Kakashi chuckled in his ear, letting Obito know the bastard understood his struggle.

“Is this how it was for you?” Obito rasped.

“Well,” Kakashi drawled, sliding lazy lips across Obito’s cheek before crushing his lips. “I had Rin, so it was different.”

“Oh. Right.”

Obito could swear he grew harder at just the recall of that moment, Rin beneath Kakashi, completely flushed and satisfied as she met his eyes, while Obito sank deep inside Kakashi, fulfilling a desire he’d thought he would have kept buried, never satisfying it in this lifetime if it hadn’t been for beautiful, _wonderful_ Rin and her intervention.

“But to answer your question,” Kakashi continued huskily. “Yes. I didn’t know who I wanted to feel more.”

“Dammit, I want it,” Obito said, his body growing heated with the anticipation.

“Want what?” Kakashi met Obito’s eyes, challenge and expectation clear in his hooded gaze.

“You know what.”

“I need you to say it.”

And now Kakashi was just being petulant, his usual disagreeable self. Throwing Obito’s words back at him at a time like this, when he and Obito both knew he needed no such permission. They both already knew Kakashi was going to fuck him, right here over the kitchen table if Obito had anything to say about it.

“Dammit, stick your cock up my ass!”

Kakashi coughed, and flushed, his eyes darting to the thin walls on either side of their apartment. For one glorious moment, Obito had the satisfaction of knowing he’d won. But then Kakashi seized him by the hips, spun him around, and bent him over the counter, molding his body around Obito.

“Oh...yeah,” Obito said, catching his breath, sounding awkward, his voice a mixture of fear and desire.

As he clutched the cold, hard counter, Kakashi’s fingers slid down his spine, into his ass, and pumped until Obito couldn’t take it anymore. Thankfully, Kakashi seemed to know exactly when he’d reached the limits of Obito’s patience, because before Obito could complain, Kakashi was lining his hips to Obito’s, pressing something much more blunt against his hole.

“Wait.” Obito held his breath, expecting the intrusion too soon, too fast. But nothing happened. He shouldn’t have hesitated. He _wanted_ this. “No, go on. Do it.”

With a hefty sigh, Kakashi slid his hands down Obito’s hips and around his waist, his cock pressing harder against Obito’s entrance, but not yet breaching.

“No, wait,” Obito said.

Kakashi growled so unpleasantly, Obito could practically _see_ his eyes rolling into the back of his head. “You’re hopeless.”

“Am not!” Obito shot a challenging look over his shoulder. “I’m going to be the best lay you ever had!”

Kakashi’s displeased gaze didn’t waver. “Better than Rin?”

Obito frowned, his eyes reaching the ceiling as he took that very fair point into consideration. “Okay, maybe not better than Rin, but the best _male_ lay you’ve ever had.”

“Obito,” Kakashi said, seizing Obito by the cock with a harsh grip. “You’re the _only_ male lay I’ve ever had.”

Obito took a readying breath and exhaled as he turned fully toward the counter again, bracing his elbows on the counter. “Go on. I’m ready. Believe me, this is going to be good.”

“Oh, yeah?” 

Kakashi didn’t wait for Obito’s answer. He pressed forward, turning the steady pressure against Obito’s backside into a surge of sensation that burned at first, but eventually yielded to a dull ache as Kakashi stilled and gave Obito time to adjust. The ache receded with the distracting help of Kakashi’s hand stroking Obito’s cock and then the tingling fulfillment that came into focus as Kakashi pressed deeper, filling Obito so deeply, he could swear Kakashi’s dick was _growing_ inside him, fondling his insides. As Kakashi pulled back, slow and gentle as Obito had asked, Obito released a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. Before he finished his exhale, Kakashi sank into him with stretching pressure that hit a spot which made Obito double over on the counter. He couldn’t support his own weight under the assault of such an intoxicating sensation. This was _definitely_ better than having his cock sucked. And hearing Kakashi losing control behind him, murmuring and panting in Obito’s ear, made him want more.

“O-Obito.” Kakashi grunted his name as he gripped Obito’s hips and slammed into him again, finding that spot a second time.

“Keep-keep doing that,” Obito pleaded, scrunching his eyes shut and focusing on the sensation as it came on again. “Right there. So. It’s so-“

“Tight,” Kakashi growled, resting his head between Obito’s shoulder blades, his hair moist with sweat and sticking to Obito’s skin. 

“Deep,” Obito amended before biting his lip at the next thrust, which startled him with a wave of sensation that made him cry out.

As Kakashi settled into a rhythm, he matched the motion of his hips with the stroking of Obito’s cock. Obito enjoyed Kakashi’s hands on him, one stroking him, the other caressing his hips, and his side, and all the parts of his moistened skin Kakashi seemed able to reach.

“I’m ho- _oh.”_

The sound of the door to their apartment slamming shut made Obito snap his eyes open. He’d almost forgotten he was in their kitchen, where anyone standing in the doorway would have a clear view of exactly what they were doing. One sideways glance confirmed his fear, that Rin was standing in the doorway, staring at them, dumbfounded.

Then a smile split her face as she threw her med kit aside and kicked off her sandals.

“What is going on _here_?” she said, approaching them with wide eyes and a skip in her step.

“Rin!” Obito tried to stand upright, but Kakashi’s weight held him in a bent-over position. “You’re home early!”

Rin fluffed her hair as she looked from Obito to Kakashi. “It seems once you start dozing off at the operating table, Lady Tsunade doesn’t want you anywhere near her patients.”

“The bed’s all yours, Rin,” Kakashi said as he curled his hand around Obito’s cock again. “We don’t need it.”

“I can see that.” She sat in the chair Obito had occupied earlier, resting her chin on her fist and gazing fixedly at their backsides. She giggled. “Can I watch?”

“Oh my God, Rin!” Obito grimaced and met her eyes the best he could at this awkward angle.

“Obito’s scared of you seeing him like this,” Kakashi said, pistoning his hips forward, drawing a moan from Obito, that bastard. “Though I can’t imagine why he should be.”

“I’m not scared,” Obito scoffed.

“I won’t watch if you don’t want me to, Obito,” Rin said, moving in her seat as if preparing to stand. “I just think it’s sexy...both of you...look sexy.”

“Really?”

“Thanks,” Kakashi said before leaning into Obito’s ear and whispering, “I _want_ Rin to watch. I want her to see how hard you cum.”

Spurred by the implication of competition, Obito shot a challenging glare over his shoulder. “I’ll make _you_ cum harder. You’ll see.”

“Fuck, Obito,” Kakashi said as he thrusted again, the motion seeming almost involuntary. “Rin, don’t leave.”

Obito felt Rin hesitating at the edge of the kitchen before finally drawing near to lean on the other end of the counter. Obito dug his fingers into the counter as Kakashi resumed his pace, thrusting at a rhythm that hit Obito’s sweet spot at almost every impact. 

“I’m going to make Kakashi cum so hard, Rin,” he said.

Rin’s eyes felt warm on Obito, but he couldn’t meet her gaze directly, not while Kakashi pounded him into the counter. Along with hearing her breathy sigh, he could feel her excitement, her support, her love pouring out in waves for the both of them. If Kakashi’s physical presence behind him wasn’t so strong, Obito would be overwhelmed by the psychological presence of Rin. His awareness of her attention only heightened the sensations he was feeling from Kakashi, which seemed to be intensifying with every thrust. Every stroke of his inner walls felt more breathtaking than the last. If Obito didn’t know any better, he’d say Kakashi was cheating somehow, guaranteeing Obito would be the one to cum first and hardest. Obito wasn’t going to last. He was going to cum first, he knew it. But he had something working for him Kakashi couldn’t know of yet. He would cum, and Kakashi would have no choice but to follow. Obito would win in the end.

And it would feel so good to meet his release, to finally unleash the caged-up desire that had been burning at him since morning. 

When he came, he gritted his teeth, determined not to cum louder or harder than Kakashi would. Ripples of sensation coursed through his body like a barrage of fireworks igniting, creating the waves inside of him that he knew would be Kakashi’s undoing.

As expected, it didn’t take long for Kakashi to follow suit. He clutched onto Obito’s hips suddenly, as if seized by something. As his body vibrated around Obito, Kakashi cried out. He was loud, he was thrashing with reckless abandon, and _he_ was cumming the hardest.

When Kakashi collapsed around him, looking as sated and spent as Obito felt, Obito let the counter hold them both. Rin came to their rescue, bringing tissues and water, offering to clean up. Obito thanked her with a kiss while Kakashi insisted it was their mess, they’d clean it up. She only wanted them cleaned up faster so they could share the post-coital cuddle with her, let them lull her into the nap she desperately needed.

Obito couldn’t argue with that.

And so they went to bed, the three of them, knowing they would wake and repeat, always with something new to discover and learn about their partners. As long as no one died on missions or went missing-nin on them, Obito was content to accept this as his fate. He still wanted to be hokage, but nothing forbade the hokage from having two bed partners. If anything, his time wearing the hat would ensure the continuation of this lovely arrangement, with less separation and less time away from the village. Kakashi would have to guard him and of course Rin would have to stop by his office regularly to consult with him about the state of the hospital.

He could definitely get used to that.


End file.
